Not Dead Yet
Sinopse. Do mesmo narrador de Tatakai no Musuko - Destino Onisciente, começado em 01/06/2019, esta é uma One-Shot e ao mesmo tempo uma Tie-In, e conta depois da Novel Memories of You. "Quando eu ouvi aquelas palavras, minha cabeça começou a pipocar de memórias novas e dessincronizadas." A morte consegue carregar em suas mãos variáveis situações que poderiam ceifar sua vida sem nem ao menos seu corpo sentir a dor, o que é a vida quando você não sabe usá-la corretamente? Viver, é como apenas dizer que você existe, estar ali para conhecer o mundo, nascer para conhecer o que o planeta Terra oferece de tão maravilhoso, porém certas vezes você quer muito mais, respeito, mas por essas razões, que pode variar da população lhe aceitar ou não, mesmo que seu trabalho marcou cada fragmento do seu esforço e dedicatória, ser lembrado, se tornar uma lenda, um Deus, uma vida que faria de você importante, e entre as demais coisas que a vida lhe oferece. Morrer seria como um bilhete de passagem tanto para o céu, quanto para o inferno, e não sair dali jamais, ou simplesmente ser colocado ao vazio, pois os portões que divide ambos os lados, não aceitaria aquela alma condenada ou purificada, ou independente do que seja. A morte é só escolhida como opção, variando de ter deixado seu marco e só esperar as causas naturais, morrer por proteger uma alma que merece mais vida do que a do indivíduo próprio ou que é importante para este, morrer por ter tentado fazer justiça em nome de alguém que sofreu avarias ou levou sua vida, se suicidar e entregar sua alma ao céu ou ao inferno, assassinado nas mãos de um outro que desejou sua morte, simplesmente morrer como herói porque vivo não seria mais útil para nada e entre outras causas. Mas, em outras palavras, a pós-vida em raros casos entra no meio, a continuidade da alma, espírito ou mente de um ser após a morte física, vemos um exemplo de dois seres nesta cápsula que eu coloquei, quer que eu conte um pouco sobre eles? Neste lado, vemos um garoto determinado e disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pelos amigos, ele tinha uma vida boa com os amigos em seu país, ajudou uma pequena menina, no qual foi puxada pelos portais dimensionais abertos quando os mundos se chocaram, tornando um só, ela foi colocada no orfanato porque infelizmente ele não podia adotá-la por ter uma família muito grande em sua moradia, mas era um jovem gentil. Sendo um justiceiro que fazia o possível para ajudar os fracos naquela área e desviando de quem não simpatizava com sua pessoa, decide dotar uma identidade de herói não qualificado. Descobrindo uma irregularidade, começa à investigar como aconteceu aqueles assassinatos em massa, até chegar ao alvo principal, um ser que emanava uma aura super pesada, fazia o ar ficar pesado e latejar as mentes de qualquer um que se meta em seu caminho. Tentando dar um jeito de abater o ser diabólico, acaba fracassando e aproveita que está no telhado de sua casa, usa como vantagem quebrando a telha desta, escapando de seu destino cruel. Procurando investir no seu plano com umas dicas de seus amigos, ele agradece e vai se encontrar com ela, e por ser importunante, porém preservador, se opõe ao ser que poderia matar ele a qualquer momento, desfazendo o disfarce dele e revelando sua identidade, ele ficou vulnerável nas garras da predadora, o assustando de uma maneira que poderia o dilacerar a qualquer momento com suas correntes de aura, o joga no beco, vendo que tinha companhia, os fora da lei aparecem e descobrem o que o justiceiro estava fazendo, este presencia a predadora dar conta de todos eles, depois do serviço feito, o justiceiro afirma que uma hora ou outra, ela vai matá-lo a qualquer momento. Deixando que ela fosse embora e ele voltado para casa, acidentalmente encontra umas figuras, sendo elas duas mulheres investigando o paradeiro do Destino da Reflexão, a colegial e a oficial do exército pião de Orochi, no qual levava aquele lugar, mas aonde exatamente? Eis que o Destino da Escolha aparece, e o ser que estava fazendo sua chacina, chega com dois corpos mortos em cada mão, o Destino da Escolha enfurecido pois não se dava muito bem com a duplicata do Destino da Luz & Razão, começou a dizer palavras de baixo escalão contra ela, sem nem ao menos ter consciência de que seria a própria condenação da originária desta, era fácil demais iludir quem era movido à morais, sem nem ser ao menos ser ético. O Destino do Sacrifício não moveu um dedo para ajudar a impedir que isso ocorresse, sendo que o mesmo estava ciente do que as situações poderiam proporcionar, sendo também uma surpresa que estava quase pronto, só faltava o toque final, o sacrifício. O justiceiro não qualificado estava observando a situação, ele estava mais que surpreso com a situação, embora era muito para seu coração e perdeu a consciência, enquanto isso o Destino da Escolha, não tendo consciência que suas escolhas poderiam levar situações piores, ele escolheu se condenar, não importa quantas circunstâncias ele fosse enfrentar, "matando" o ser ao mesmo tempo que leva a morte da originária, esta se apossa do corpo dela, assim se tornando o que foi nomeado por ela "A Asa Esquerda do Julgamento", ou também conhecida como "A Asa Esquerda da Destruição." Desde que foram separadas, ainda existia um pedaço dentro da originária, que deu origem ao monstro, assim corrompendo a Luz & Razão como um resultado da resposta do Destino, que agora condenará o Destino da Escolha, como uma resposta final para suas imprudentes escolhas, assim fazendo contra sua vontade, e deixasse que sua resposta fosse uma retribuição do que ela é capaz de fazer, o monstro literalmente varre com seu poder avassalador todos em seu caminho, destruindo tudo ao seu redor, assim também fazendo com que o justiceiro não qualificado desperte. A esperança daquela área que ele protegia e agora devastada, dependia dele e dos outros Representantes do Destino ali nomeados, que tentava enfrentar com tudo o que aprenderam nessa vida, à procurar uma pergunta para responder aos seus Destinos que estavam instáveis contra ao que o monstro reservava com seu julgamento, esquartejando o Destino da Escolha e o deixando para morrer, ele recebe a resposta do Destino sob suas escolhas erradas. O justiceiro afirmando que esta coisa era de puro ódio, não só envolvia isto, como as sequelas do que ela presenciou nessas aventuras. Sem esperar por essa surpresa, esse justiceiro rasga sua camisa e mostra seu par de asas, rivalizando seu poder contra o monstro parado a sua frente, ele tentou se aproximar do rosto deste, num toque, as pupílas deste se dilatam. Numa reação imediata, o braço deste é dilacerado, mostrando sua tentativa de heroísmo se dispersar sobre o olhar frio do silencioso monstro, que só profanaria palavras, se essa for sua própria vontade, invocando uma espada, ele crava na boca dele e atravessa atrás, queimando seu corpo, das que estava ali presenciando isso de longe, era a garota que foi ajudada por ele, passando um tempo que foi despejado ao chão todo queimado, suas feridas se curam para poder tentar de novo, desde então, após tentar apagar suas correntes de aura com luz celestial, ela profana as palavras Universitas, desencadeando uma explosão em massa que varre tudo, reduzindo ao pó, a garota, na qual presenciou boa parte daquilo, é salva pelo viajante do tempo antes que fosse consumida pela explosão. A morte trágica desse herói trágico não qualificado, foi simplesmente por tentar proteger os fracos e ajudar os que precisam dele, porém, sua tentativa de ser alguém importante, infelizmente teve o fim por se envolver demais nos assuntos e ter um grau de poder recuar na hora certa, porém sua determinação e insistência falaram mais alto, e morrer para proteger quem merecia viver, ele não está em seus perfeitos estados, Good Man ainda não chegou, ainda dá para contar a história deste outro ser vivo que teve sua vida retirada também. Nesse lado vemos um jovem no qual era dedicado à sua vida, vivia sozinho em casa, possuía um futuro promissor, para algum dia se dedicar a ter uma família, na humilde cidade Ivalice. Sua vida era tranquila e agitada diariamente, até que a jovem que foi colocada em seu devido lugar graças aos desastres temporais, esta entra em sua vida, um amor a primeira vista, eles se conhecem e a jovem perdida não sabia onde estava, fazendo a única coisa que poucos teriam essa atitude, seria acolher. Desde então, vendo que ela não conseguia arranjar algo, pensando que arranjar um lugar para morar era a mesma coisa que ser colocada no orfanato sem pagar nada, ele resolveu acolher ela, e ensinando o que é a vida, mantendo-a sua segurança em sua casa, sendo responsável por ela e cuidando um do outro, vendo nesse ângulo, vendo que ele faria tudo por ela, ele se dedica a dar mais prioridade para ela do que a ele mesmo, porém, se mantendo vivo de certo modo. Dando à ela tudo e ensinando o que sabe, ela se torna independente, mas não se esquecia de quem a acolheu, vendo que ela tinha amigos ali que ele não conhecia, tudo começou quando ela o apresentou para aqueles que ela conheceu, essa curiosa gentil e nobre menina de berço de ouro, que ele sentiu afeto, seria a resposta para seu futuro mais para frente, quando o amigo desta, foi formar algo para todos se divertir, foi aí que começou os laços dentre esse meio, uma amizade num livro, uma família formada, era uma garota entre vários meninos, até que uma menina foi convidada por um deles e ela não se sentiu sozinha, ela era simpática e dócil e com o tempo ela vinha percebendo a proximidade que essas duas almas possuía, fazendo a única coisa que poderia uní-los de uma vez por todas, ela afirma que eles poderiam ser casal, vendo que não tinham outra escolha a não ser admitir um para o outro, eles se encontram num beijo de união. Desde esse dia, os dois viviam em um amor digamos inocente, por um lado, prezar por sua companhia e mostrar sentimento em cada fragmento do coração, e por outro, dedicar-se á muitas coisas e sair com sucesso e por outro, demonstrava pouco sentimento para coisas que em sua mente, poderia deixar para depois, mas nunca esquecer de seu amor por quem poderia construir um futuro promissor, só o que faltava nele, era um pouco mais de tempo, mas era relutante, até que finalmente ele conseguiu um passo andado em seu futuro, recebendo o prêmio de sua dedicatória, e agora se dedicando a uma só prioridade que fazia parte do ciclo de qualquer ser vivo, sobreviver. Algo que nem todos fazem, é pensar com o cérebro, e outras, seguir seu coração, sendo que ambos, são orgãos fundamentais que podem trabalhar juntos, se usados corretamente. Passou-se o tempo e apareceu uma nova figura que inocentemente entraria no meio por ser convidado, e mudaria todo o espaço harmônico que ficava entre eles e que agora aos poucos se fragmentou e se tornou um espaço divido para conversar, um lado em grupo e que separou a pobre princesa, foi simplesmente separada pelo próprio amante sem uma menor razão, ou seria talvez o seu temor que poderiam roubá-la dele por ter muitos que não era uma mulher como ela, mas ela parecia não se importar que poderia estar em bando, se fosse corresponder seu amor, aqui vemos um exemplo que o cérebro e o coração são uma dupla que compartilham ética e ao mesmo tempo compartilham sentimentos e pensamentos competentes, portanto, sua fidelidade por ele eram verdadeiras, diferente do mesmo, ele não deixou que seus pensamentos ofuscassem com o seus sentimentos que poderia lhe dar direções para horizontes mais longos, e isso não parecia bom para os olhos da jovem princesa que foi aos prantos, ele não reconheceu suas lágrimas quando estas precisavam descansar num lenço mesmo que fosse de papel. Porém, o que um não sabia do outro, é que a jovem não deixaria coisas baratas assim, ela se sentia substituída e ela faria de tudo para recuperar sua atenção e ter o amor harmônico dela que uma vez foi interrompido graças a quem inocentemente os separou sem ao menos falar, apenas agindo, desde aqueles momentos, a neve fria que cobria em branco aquela cidade, ficou tão furiosa como uma resposta de um Deus perante a sua fúria, ela começou a cometer atos que poderia chamar a atenção dele, conseguindo finalmente sua atenção, os dois sentam e conversam, sem respostas certas à responder sobre as perguntas da princesa, vendo que ela estava centrada e ao mesmo tempo temia quase o mesmo pensamento que ele, no entanto era uma substituição. O maior pecado que este indivíduo cometeu, foi simplesmente ter traído sua confiança, e ainda se unido aos demais por sua opinião não ser aceita de modo harmônico. Preparando para atacar suas presas, ela planeja um ato que estariam marcados em seus corpos, seus métodos envolviam à uma tortura medieval, com direito à implorar pela morte a qualquer momento, feito o que ninguém teria coragem de fazer. Depois do ato, ela os libertam, fazendo com que no dia seguinte, seu amante venha lhe visitar, comentando sobre o caso do maníaco que fez isso aos seus amigos, ele começa uma investigação, procurando levar o sujeito atrás das grades, mal saberia que esse lunático era sua própria amante, ele dizia que a amava, mas esse amor realmente era real por parte dele? Com vontade de fazer novos amigos, a princesa expande seus horizontes fazendo novas amizades, criando até mesmo um rival com seu amante, que pensava que ela estava o traindo, sendo que sua fidelidade pertencia a quem lhe aceitou, porém ele não entendia isso, ao que se pode reparar, é que ele era um ser humano que não era movido aos sentimentos, era movido aos pensamentos e dúvidas, a única coisa que poderia ser visto, era sua ingenuidade e medo, e por isso, ele começou à observar ela de uma forma que seus olhos fossem o olho que tudo vê, um GPS, uma câmera, dia após dia vigilante à quais movimentos em falso ela faria, procurando juntar mais pistas sobre os casos dos meninos, chegou o momento que ele pensou que o bando que ela estava, era um bando de homens perversos, sendo que nenhum aparentava maldade, exceto com quem ela fez amizade, que aos olhos ingênuos da jovem, era um rapaz muito gentil. Mas o que o seu amante descobriu, é que ela estava falando dele pelas costas, ela não falaria se não fosse o mesmo ter dito a jovem para desabafar, por guardar para ela as coisas e ficar se sentindo mal todo dia. O dia especial e fático chegou, dia de presentear os amigos, menos quem dizia amar, ficava de lado, mais uma vez ela o envergonha na frente dos demais, nisso ela ameaça seu amigo gentil e seu bando e que se ele não o fizesse, ia os caçar e matar sem dó. Sendo a última coisa que faria, ele descobriu que era ela o tempo todo e que torturou os próprios amigos, ela disse que foi por uma boa razão e que mereciam essa lição, sem nem ao menos temer de profanar as palavras, dizendo que se não fosse por ter convidado uma pessoa nova ao grupo para aumentar os laços, os dois seriam um casal feliz. Embora por um lado ela tenha feito essa decisão, não esperava que fosse ameaçar seu amor inocente por ele, tudo que ela queria, era o amor dele pois ela realmente o amava, por isso fez aqueles atos para ele compreender que ela o quer do seu lado e desistisse dessa divisória, porque ela queria mostrá-lo que ficaria bem em grupo, como sempre esteve, porém ele não reconheceu isso, e por outro, a pressão posta pelos amigos por ter traído sua confiança, e são esses os atos, que percebemos que certos seres vivos, não temem de dizer para uma pessoa que pode ou não se sentir confortável de ouvir, e então vem as consequências que mostra que você precisa temer pelo menos um pouco na sua vida. O pior erro que esse falecido homem cometeu, foi ter muita moral para pouca ética, pensar demais do que sentir, e por isso, descarregou toda sua furiosa moral perante a jovem princesa, que a condenou terminando de a mergulhar nas trevas, sem nem ao menos pensar no que iria lhe reservar, em troca de um abraço, compreensão, nada disso foi pensado no momento, e como todo o Destino tem uma resposta final, ela avança sobre ele e o esfaqueia sem piedade e nenhum pingo de dó, isso seria a última coisa que ele poderia esperar dela, mas o que ele não sabia, era que os métodos da jovem princesa, não eram daquela atualidade, no qual se resumia uma lâmina apontada ao seu corpo como uma desonra ou traição, portanto suas atitudes eram selvagens e punitivas, que mostravam o lado que ela jamais queria se tornar, um monstro em corpo humano. Terminando seu trabalho, ela joga uma risada lunática para cima para descarregar sua agonia, pois sua sanidade estava instabilizada para um momento de tanta pressão. Mas para não deixar que suas preocupações caiam sobre os seus amigos, ele deixa uma correspondência na porta de seu amigo, o único que confiava, ele abre, deixando isso como suas últimas palavras, pois ele não retornaria, como se seu Destino já fosse decidido em como iria terminar, ou porque ele não queria mais saber de nenhum contato com eles, pois ele já tinha feito muito por eles, era muito adorado, e visto até como um herói particular deles. Bom, e é isto, esses são exemplos de pessoas que na tentativa de ser heróis, morreram de uma maneira de que suas vidas dependesse disso, se fosse só para cair, que fosse apenas de pé e lutar como um homem, mas quando não sentir utilidades para existir mais, então se deitam e morrem com uma mensagem "Eu parei por aqui, meu legado estará nos campos verdes." Good Man: Senhor, consegui o que você pediu. Foi difícil, mas consegui. ???: Ótimo. Ás vezes na vida, nos dá outra chance de renascer de outra maneira, é uma benção que poucos recebem, uma segunda chance, e não merece ser desperdiçada, vê esse ser curioso aqui que esse homem me trouxe? Sim, ele é de outra realidade e está desacordado, no qual com ele acontecerá as experiências. Porém, para que nada se altere, foi criado um outro da espécie dele, usando uma jóia vermelha que é capaz de tornar qualquer desejo, ser real, que exista, eu não tenho intensão nenhuma de possuir isto para mim, pois não é algo que me interesse de certo modo. Good Man: O que deseja que eu faça? ???: Vou lhe dizer exatamente o que você deve fazer, pegue esses dois corpos, injete o DNA desse homem no corpo deste de cabelos brancos e sele essa criatura dentro dele. Arranje uma forma de manter ele vivo para que aconteça. Good Man: Sim senhor. Depois de feito, eu vou ver como foi o procedimento. Good Man: Foi um sucesso, senhor. Aproveitei e o vesti com umas roupas brancas, e luvas azuis, estavam rasgadas e pensei que ele poderia algum momento passar por algum constrangimento. ???: Interessante, *com a mão no queixo* uma vez visto que ele era um homem maduro, se tornou isto? Good Man: De certo modo, seu corpo foi reanimado, mas sofreu alterações, me desculpe, fiz o que pude. ???: Certamente houve alterações em seu corpo, como um pequeno rejuvenescimento, levaria uma alteração na sua estatura e inclusive nas suas atitudes e memórias, sendo elas confusas e demais para sua cabeça que levaria à ter tantas perguntas para poucas respostas, além de uma dor causada por pensar muito. E pelo visto o selamento fez com que seus ferimentos que teve pelo corpo e rosto sumiram graças a criatura. Good Man: Mais conhecida como Marx, senhor. ???: Fato e não se iluda, Marx pode ser inicialmente dócil, porém nem tudo que vê na face, não vê no coração. Good Man: Sim. ???: Mais uma coisa, quero que coloque ele na dimensão onde um ser chamado Time Eater que está adormecido, e quando menos esperar, este acordará e como uma criatura tem seus instintos, ele levará ele para o limbo espacial. Good Man: E quando ele vai sair de lá. ???: Quando de certo modo ele ser abatido, libertando ele do limbo, vai soltar ele em algum lugar que dependendo do destino de onde soltar, ele estará ali para conhecer seu espaço e as maravilhas que o universo lhe oferecer, isso dependerá dele, pois eu não posso mexer com seu Destino. Good Man: Certo, irei fazer isso imediatamente. ???: Após fazer isso, volte para que receba sua recompensa. Depois de feito, ele vai embora após ser recompensado. Agora não é minha função esperar algo daquele garoto, porque agora eu dei essa oportunidade de ele ser alguém nessa vida, e agora depende dele, embora os Lutadores do Destino tem a capacidade de viajar no tempo, basta um furo no tempo-espaço, e eles se deslocam para outra realidade ou enfrentar seu Destino. Aquele garoto que uma vez foi um homem, terá a personalidade que aquele justiceiro não qualificado teve, compartilhando seus conhecimentos de certas coisas, com mais um homem que teve um futuro promissor, ele terá como função uma divisão favores de salvar as realidades de avarias, coisas que também o cargo dos Destinos possuem, é para caso não conseguissem se deslocar para outras realidades ou tempos, só existe uma coisa que ele não conseguirá lembrar e pode acabar temendo por isso, é que ele é a reencarnação de dois heróis trágicos, e que renasceu, com um ser que reside em seu corpo que permitiu que fosse viver. Apenas um saberá quem ele realmente é, ninguém a não ser este que carrega consigo uma culpa que viverá assolando, poderá se desfazer desse ato violento, ambos ganharam uma maldição que só eles poderiam buscar sua própria cura, a não ser que desejassem não viver mais, isso é um assunto que não me pertence mais. Agora irei continuar observando "meus filhos", que durante todo esse caminho, pelo visto aprenderam algo nessa vida em sua dimensão, esse mundo cada vez mais me surpreende, ele é simplesmente o meu maior presente. Fim. Curiosidades. * Novamente quem narra, não é mencionado, mas os eventos são parecidos com os que foram mostrados em Tatakai no Musuko, desta vez focando em como foi presenciado em Dr.Wily Wars. * Ela faz ligação com Time Space New Generation, como a origem do personagem, que supostamente, pode ter sido preso no limbo espacial por Time Eater e seria libertado caso fosse eliminado. * Há muitas versões de histórias que T conta em certas Sagas e histórias que ele apareceu, é por causa do que ocorreu, que sua mente ficou bagunçada. Falando o que vem a cabeça do que ele lembra e o que ele acha que tem certeza daquilo. Nada mais é que uma homenagem ao personagem T do usuário pertencente que o criou, que não teve uma origem toda certa, apenas palpites vindo do personagem e a cada palpite, vinha tendo uma noção do que poderia ser sua origem em suas memórias embaralhadas. * A frase para dar nome do capítulo, foi tirada em Silver Hair: Escape From Super Max. * Aprofunda mais um pouco sobre como funciona essa função que cada Representante do Destino carrega, sua função, sua prioridade, as perguntas e respostas que pairam sobre eles se não tomar cuidado com que responde com suas ações. * A roupa que foi vestida, é o primeiro modelo de roupa do T que fica presente em Road to Anime - Fairy Tail Universe. Categoria:One-shot Categoria:Tie-in